


She's A Gamble, But She's A Jem

by MajorWeak



Category: Jem Coughlin - Fandom, S.W.A.T, The Town - Fandom, brian gamble - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hardcore, Lust, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ali runs into her two old friends Brian and Jem? Will a spark reunite or will it be a bit of fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Downtown in a bland pub, sitting at the bar drinking her whiskey like she needed it to survive, people coming in and out if the old place that smelt of smoke and alcohol, the two going hand in hand.

"Two more pal" she told the bartender, her fingers held in the air in which he responded with a nod.

The seat next to her quickly being filled by a Charlestown punk she knew by the name of Jem Coughlin, his hand rubbing up and down her thigh followed by a wicked grin that burned and left her tingling and wet for him.

"Been a long fuckin' time sweety" his voice husked into her ear

"Too long" she responded, whipping her head around to flash him a mischievous grin.

"Still lookin' like sex on legs" he replied and let his teeth sink into his bottom lip

"And you're still smelling like sex" she teased, leaning into his lips to give him a peck.

"Two whiskey's bartender" he demanded and flashed her a grin

"This punk bothering you baby?" His voice asked

She whipped her head around and looked at him with a cocky grin.

"Well well well, Brian Gamble" she said mischievously "No, Jem here is an old friend"

"Who the fuck are you?" Jem asked

"I'm her fuck buddy" Brian replied

"Like fuck ya are" Jem spat out

"You want to talk about outside?" Brian asked, cocky grin and arms folded across his chest

"Now now ladies, play nice" she told them

"Forget about glasses, how about a bottle" Brian says cheekily before reaching behind the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey.

Ali took the bottle from Brian, bringing it to her lips so she could take a long swig, her tongue flicking over her lip as she handed Brian the bottle.

"So ya screwin' this buster now?" Jem asked

"I'm screwing whoever I want Jem" she told him, showing her control, making Jem growl as she slid her hand over him, a light moan escaping his mouth.

Ali got up and walked outside, swaying her hips more than usual, their attention drawn to her ass in her skin tight jeans.

"Don't know about you punk, but I'm following that ass" Brian nearly growled as he followed behind you, Jem accompanying him.

She felt Brian's hands trail up her sides, she spun around and placed a finger on his chest.

"Not so fast" she smirked

"It's hard to keep my hands off you when you look so god damn beautiful" Brian said with a schoolboy grin

"You tried, Jem's turn" she smirked

Jem grinned wickedly and leant into her ear "I know how bad you want me, I can see it in ya eyes, I can smell it on ya skin" he slid his hand into her underwear feeling how wet she already was and chuckled "And I can feel it" he pulled his hand out and licked his finger "Over to you sweetheart" he groaned

Ali grinned wickedly at them both, her eyes dark and filled with lust, her teeth sunk into her lip and she nodded as a thought came to her mind.

"Both of you get in the car now" she demanded

Brian and Jem got into her car, no hesitation or questions as she drove back to her place. She swayed her hips as she walked inside, Brian and Jem gawking at her ass as they followed behind her, she reached up to the top shelf, her shirt lifting up her back as she did, pulling down the bottle of tequila as she made her way over to the couch to sit down.

"So what are we doin' sweetheart?" Jem asked her

"I want the both of you shirtless" she told them before taking a long swig of tequila from the bottle.

"Your wish is my command" Brian replied as he tugged his shirt over his head and threw it across the room.

Jem did the same while Brian sauntered over her and saddled her lap, taking the bottle from her and sitting on the floor, his hands placed hers on his chest and she smirked, her hand travelling into his jeans to find his hard cock was throbbing in her hand as she slowly stroked him, bringing a satisfying moan from his lips.

"You like that Brian?" She asked seductively 

"I need you, I need to be inside you" he grunted

"That's a good boy" she said with a smile "Jem take your pants off and Brian stand up and do the same"

"Happily gorgeous" Jem said, unbuckling his belt and his pants falling to the floor, Brian doing the same thing.

"So who wants to undress me?" She teased them both "Or rather than fighting over it, how about Brian takes the bottom half and Jem takes the top half" she added 

They both did as they were told and undressed her, Brian swooped her up in his arms and slowly guided himself inside her, Jem doing the same, slowly pushing his cock inside her ass, moaning as he did so.

"Oh god" she moaned as they both started thrusting, slowly at first but their paces quickening.

"I never knew you were this dirty baby" Brian growled

"Such a bad girl" Jem added

"Only for my bad boys" she moaned

They both grinned and got rougher, thrusting into her has hard and fast as they could, sending her moans echoing through the house, accompanied by the grunts and groans that were dragged out of Brian and Jem's mouths.

"Your our girl now" Brian huffed loudly and Jem grunted

Jem's hands gripped her hips as he bounced her to meet their thrusts.

"You're gunna be comin' all night sweetheart and I'll make sure ya screamin' our names when ya done" Jem whispered in her ear and that was it.

Ali came and she and hard, her walls tightening around Brian, writhing between them, sending Jem over the edge too, screaming her name as he emptied himself inside her with long hot spurts, followed by Brian, also screaming her name as she screamed theirs, her whole body limp as she wrapped her arms around Brian to keep herself steady, her legs shaking and sweat beading on her skin, but they weren't through, not after she had teased them earlier, oh no, they were going to make sure she couldn't walk straight, or even walk for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jem pulled out of Ali slowly and then Brian carried her over to the lounge and laid her down, Brian knelt down by her side and sucked at her bottom lip while Jem straddled her lap and gently slid himself inside her. Brian stop up and slowly guided his cock into her mouth, a wicked grin on his face as he grabbed a fistful of her brown hair.

"Fuck yeah Ali" Brian grunted and Jem started thrusting into her roughly 

Ali moaned against against Brian's thick length, causing his head to tilt back and his lips to part in the perfect (O) as a moan escaped his mouth. Jem gripped her hip, knowing well and truly he'd leave his mark, his tongue flicking over her erected nipples before gently nipping at them, one of her hands tugging at his short buzz cut, gripping whatever she could and the other wrapped around Brian's member, slowly pumping with a twist every so often.

Brian grabbed another fistful of her hair, guiding her, watching heavily as he felt himself hit the back of her throat, her tongue swirling around him as he fucked her mouth, grunting and groaning before he let your name escape his lips and filling the room, his load spurting on her tongue on long thick strips, a satisfied grin on his face. Jem moved his free hand down to her bud of nerves, circling his thumb hard and fast, bringing her over the edge, her walls pulsing around his cock, his hips twitched with his last thrust, emptying himself inside her completely, his body collapsing atop her, the three of them breathless.

Jem carried her into the room and threw her onto the bed, Brian told her to get on all fours and she did just that, Jem slipped underneath her and slowly entered her, her hands gripping his shoulders as Brian roughly slammed himself inside her ass. Her moans being ripped right from her mouth, Brian's hands gripped her ass as he relentlessly gave her everything he had, Jem's arms wrapped around her back as he thrusted up into her.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned loudly, now writhing between them, low husky chuckles escaping their mouths, Brian's chest now against her back as he bit down on her shoulder, the stinging ecstasy bringing her closer.

Jem leant up and sucked at her neck and collarbone, leaving a mixture of hickies that blended with Brian's, the marks on her hips their fingerprints and her screams and plea's now erotic sounds to their ears as they both came, screaming and moaning her name, long hot strips filling her up. Brian gently pulled out of her and laid on the bed, Ali joined him and Jem laid beside her.

Ali fell asleep with ease, between Brian and Jem, both of them with their arms wrapped around her, a smile on her face. She woke up and looked at the both of them, a proud smile on her face as she quietly crawled out of bed and padded into the bathroom to take a shower. Jem smiled and followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed at her neck.

"Why are ya awake so early sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear

"I have work Jem" she replied and he spun her around and pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, his tongue dancing the tango with hers.

She pushed him off and smirked, she placed her hand on his head and pushed him to his knees.

"What's the matter Ali, can't ya touboy keep up?" Jem mumbled before he licked a long, slow streak upto her throbbing bud, giving it a gentle nip.

"Oh he can keep up, you're just better with your tongue" she told him with a smirk

"In that case I won't waste anymore time, it's time to over indulge" he said with a growl and went to work, slipping is tongue inside her while his thumb circled her clit hard and fast, his hands suddenly throwing her legs over his shoulder and she gripped his short hair to pull him in deeper.

Jem mumbled against her, sliding two of his knobby digits inside her, cocking them in a "come here motion" and smiled as she started writhing in his arms.

"Oh Jem" she moaned wildly as she came, Jem worked her until she came down from her high and set her back down on her feet. Jem then washed her hair and gave her a shoulder massage.

"So can I see ya' tonight sweetheart?" Jem asked as she dried off

"We'll see bubs" she said cockily and then walked downstairs, took her clothes from the dryer and changed before leaving.

Jem stood outside in just his sweatpants, smoking with a cocky smile on his face. It didn't matter who Jem went and screwed around with or what he did, he'd always come back to the girl who broke his heart and as much as Ali tried telling herself that her and Jem were over, there would always be a connection that the neither of them could deny. Brian was a drug that she couldn't get enough of, the sex was good and he practically modelled for the bad boy stereotype, which always had her going back for more, needless to say that Brian couldn't get enough of her either, without her he suffered withdrawals and as he put it

"I'm a drug addict and she's my drug, if I wanted rehab, i wouldn't do it, not a chance in hell"

And that's what drew her to both Jem and Brian, something she couldn't explain but if she didn't have them she'd drink herself sober.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been another cunt of a day at work and Ali was ready to punch her sexist, asshole of a boss in the face.

"Hey Ali,bring that tight little ass of yours into my office" her boss called out and a few of the guys chuckled.

"Why don't you come and blow me under the desk when you're done" one of your coworkers hissed as you walked past him.

Ali sucked it up and kept her mouth shut, turns out her boss wanted the same thing.

"Ok that's it, you can go and fuck yourself stupid because I quit. Fuck you and this piece of shit job" she yelled at him and walked out.

Her boss followed her out and tightly gripped her arm.

"Is there a problem here?" Brian's voice asked as he flashed his badge

"Not at all officer" her boss quickly retorted,letting her go soon after.

"Doesn't look that'a way to me pal" Jem's voice joined

"Actually guys, this asshole being my ex boss just informed me I should suck his dick under his desk and this guy too" she said, pointing at the other man who made a remark earlier.

"Hey Jem, would you like to do the honours first?" Brian asked

"O'course" Jem smirked before he started beating on her boss

Ali's coworker stood up and Brian walked over to him and broke his arm in three places. Ali kicked them both in the balls as hard as she could.

"Why don't you suck each other's dick's" she smirked before leaving

Jem and Brian both followed her out with smirks on their faces. Ali blew them both off and headed back home to shower and catch up on some sleep. When she woke Jem was standing at the end of her bed.

"You ok there Jem? Just breaking into my place" she growled

"Aren't we in a mood" he chuckled

"Fuck off Jem" she told him, which she followed up by throwing at lamp at him.

It merely missed him and his face scrunched up at her.

"Th' fucks ya' problem?" He asked

"You breaking into my place is my problem!" She yelled as she stood up and stormed off into the lounge room.

Jem pinned her against the wall, she punched him in the mouth and he then pinned her wrists down by her sides. His lip was bleeding and he swept his tongue over it.

"So Waht's got ya' all worked up sweetheart?" He asked

"There's more where that came from if you don't leave" she told him

"With pinned wrists?" He asked cockily

She smirked and brought her knee into his balls, bringing him crashing to his knees.

"Th' fuck was that for?" He choked out, his hands cupping his cock as he winced in pain "Ya're a fuckin' bitch ya' know that"

"Good, now fuck off" she told him "We're done, I don't want to see you again"

"Is this because of that fuckin' cop?" He asked

"No Jem, it's because you promised me the world and when I got home from work that same day, you were in my bed promising some cheap fucking whore the same thing!" She yelled

"Ya're still mad about that? We ain't even together like that anymore" he stated as he slowly stood up and took a deep breath

"I'm fucking furious about it Jem!" She yelled "You fucked a whore in my fucking bed. You promised her the same things you'd promised me. You led me to believe that you could be a good guy, that you actually gave a damn"

"I'm fuckin' sorry Ali, how many times do I gotta say it. Ya want me to go and do ova' a bank and buy ya' a fuckin' house. Than just say so." He said now as angered as her

"You're not sorry Jem or you wouldn't have done it. Every 'I love you' that came out of your mouth was bullshit, every 'I promise you'. What you did for me today is what you would have done for me when we first met, when you did love me. Why wasn't I good enough?" She shouted

"Bullshit?" He turned and punched a hole in the wall "I would fuckin' die for you. That's not bullshit babe, that's love and I've always fuckin' loved you" he replied before he opened the door.

"I hate you Jem" she told him, causing him to stand still and suck in a painful breath before slamming the door.

Ali fell into a heap on the floor, her heart aching and her head hurting from crying so much. Ali didn't hate Jem, she just wanted him to fight for her like she did for him. Ali gave up a lot for Jem, she stood by him through everyone broken promise, every arguement, every drunk night he'd come home reckless. But the night she saw him in bed with that woman was the night she stopped fighting for him, it was the night that she wanted to drink herself to death.

Brian had arrived and sat talking with her for an hour before he got called into work. Jem turned up and stood silently behind her in the kitchen, he sighed and spun her around to see dry tears stained her face.

"You were always good enough for me Ali, I fucked up ok" he said softly as he tilted her head up and cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek "I was gunna pr'pose to ya'" he admitted

She leant forward and rested her face against his chest before she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. 

"I just wanted you to fight for me Jem, like you fought for everything else" she mumbled

"I know baby and I can't change waht I did but I can fight now and spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how much I love ya'" he whispered in her ear.

"What if it's too late?" She asked

"Don't say that Ali, I need ya'" he told her before kissing the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please don't say that Jem" you mumbled as he stroked your cheek

"Why not?" He asked softly 

"Because I'm trying not to love you Jem and you're making this hard" you breathed out

Jem pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss and at first you didn't kiss back but you couldn't help it. You couldn't ignore the butterflies in your stomach, the skipping beats in your heart or the way he left you dizzy with want. Jem was the one guy you'd always love, no matter what he did. He picked you up in his arms and carried you into your room, laying you down gently, undressing you slowly before he caressed every inch of skin and covered you in soft kisses.

He slowly entered you, causing the both of you to gasp for air before he tangled his hand in your hair and cupped your face with the other, kissing you softly as he kept his pace slow, building you up with every thrust.

"I love you Ali" he whispered in your ear

"I love you too James" you breathed out

It didn't take long for your pleasure to overtake your body, your arms now wrapped around Jem as he nuzzled his face into your neck.

"James" you moaned softly in his ear

"I love you Ali" he moaned back

The both of you now a tangle of limbs, trying to catch your breath. Jem got dressed a few minutes later and then pulled a box out of the pocket in his jeans, knelt down in front of you and opened the box.

"I can't live without ya Ali so will ya marry me?" Jem asked

"Jem" you sighed "Let me think about it?" You asked

"Ok" he said with a small smile "Can I stay tonight?"

You nodded and then went for a shower with Jem before falling asleep in his arms. When you woke in the morning Jem was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the both of you.

"Mornin'" he said with a smile

"Good morning" you replied before sitting at the table

"I thought we could talk ova' breakfast" he said as he plated up the food and finished making coffee.

"Ok" you said softly

Jem sat down your plate and coffee in front of you before he did his own and sat down.

"You say the word Ali and I'll leave town" Jem said 

"I don't want you to go Jem" you admitted

"Ahk, taht's good" he smiled

"I just need some time to think about it Jem, without feeling pressured" you told him

"Alright" he said with a smile "And I am sorry for sleepin' with that chick, it's my only regret in life.. Well that and not fightin' for ya'" he said reluctantly 

You smiled at those words, hell, you'd been waiting to hear them for a long time now.

"Can I take ya' out tonight?" Jem asked

"Sure" you replied

"Dinner and a movie ok?" He asked and fumbled nervously with his hands

"That's perfect" you smiled "How about you pick me up at seven"

"It's a date" he smiles.

The both of you finish eating, clean up, in which you got covered in soap suds. Then Jem gave you a hug before he left. You caught up on some sleep before getting ready for your night out with Jem. You styled your short hair up, put on your favourite skinny jeans, your black shirt, lace up combat boots and your cross ring.

Jem knocked on the door nervously and smiled when you opened it. He was wearing a pair of well fitted jeans and a black dress shirt that was topped off with a pair of dress shoes.

"You look gorgeous as always" he smiled 

"And you scrub up nice, as always" you replied and Jem's face lit up a light shade of red.

Jem walked you to the car, his hand resting on the small of your back as he opened the door for you. You missed this side of Jem, even if he didn't show it much when you were together because of "the guys". It was always nice knowing that when he was with you he could be himself, which to you was this big, overprotective, soft cuddly bear.

Jem put on a cd full of your favourite songs and it made you smile at how amazing he really could be. You both sang along and Jem tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Ok, dinner is first. At that place by the beach you always wanted to go to and then we are going to watch the newest horror film out. I know how much ya love those movies" he said

"So pretty much the perfect first date" you said with a smile

"I hope so" he said as he pulled into a park.

Dinner was amazing, from start to finish, from the food to the view. Jem did the whole "yawn into draping an arm around you" move as the movie started. Halfway through the movie a bunch of guys kept talking so Jem threw his bucket of popcorn at them and pointed to someone else when they turned around. You had to cover your mouth to stop yourself from laughing and Jem snickered.

After the movie you drove around and finally came to a stop at the beach. Jem followed you onto the sand and stood watching the waves with you.

"I dunno bout' you, but I'm goin' in" Jem said with a grin

"You're insane" you laughed

Jem picked you up over his shoulder and then ran into the water where he threw you in. He dived under before you could say anything and you laughed when he slowly popped his head up, bits of his hair sticking in all different directions.

The both of you ran back to the car soon after and turned the heater on before Jem drove you home and walked you to your door.

"So how did I go?" He asked

"You should stay the night" you replied

"A shower and a movie in bed does sound good huh" he said

"You're picking the movie though" you replied as you walked into the bathroom to shower with Jem.

Jem was the perfect gentleman, helping you wash your hair and even helping you dry it when you got out. Jem put a movie on and then laid down, his legs sprawled out either side of you as you laid between them. Jem's rough hands now massaging your shoulders, you had to admit that this was indeed, the best first date you'd had.


End file.
